warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Transient Fortitude/@comment-98.207.176.225-20141026201849/@comment-71.223.32.24-20141027013856
Blind Rage requires too much of a sacrifice in power efficiency to be very useful. You are generally far better off going with a maximized Power Efficiency build and spamming your attack then you are using the same ability once. Blade Storm does 2000 per strike, with a 100% bleed chance that will deal 35% of that damage per tick, for seven ticks (700 damage x 7). That is a total of 6,900 damage, assuming the thing you hit can absorb that much punishment to begin with. The ability costs 100 energy. With Blind Rage the initial strike of Bladestorm will be modified by a value of 1.99 to do 3,980 damage, with bleeds doing 1,393 damage per tick, for seven ticks, or 9,731 damage. That's a total of 13,731 damage. However, Blind Rage jumps the cost of Bladestorm to 155 energy, which means you either need to equip Flow, Streamline, Fleeting Expertise, or keep Blind Rage at rank 9. Meanwhile, a Bladestorm modified by just Fleeting Expertise and Streamline (and that's a rank 4 Fleeting Expertise if you're being smart about it) still does 6,900 damage, but only costs 25 energy. This means for every 1 Bladestorm someone with Blind Rage can do, someone with Fleeting Expertise and Streamline can do 6. That is a total of 41,400 damage, a significant increase for the same amount of energy. Now, to be absolutely fair, it's a bit biased to assume you'd go strictly for Blind Rage and ignore reducing the energy cost, so let's do that. Since Person B was using Fleeting Expertise and Streamline, we'll allow Blind Rage and Fleeting Expertise (that's a rank 5 Fleeting Expertise if you're being smart about it) to keep our cost at two mods each. Modified by Fleeting Expertise and Blind Rage, Bladestorm should now cost 95 energy per cast, for 13,731 damage. Someone with Fleeting Expertise and Streamline can still do 3.8 Bladestorms. That's 20,700 damage for 3 Bladestorms, and 27,600 damage for the fourth you'll soon have available. Let's say we're going all in on making Bladestorm the best Bladestorm ever and are going to use Blind Rage, Streamline, and Fleeting Expertise. That lowers the cost to 65 energy, and 13,731 damage. Someone with Fleeting Expertise and Streamline will be able to do 2.6 Bladestorms. That's 13,800 damage for 2 Bladestorms, and 20,700 damage for 3 Bladestorms. Just to finish putting the nail in the coffin, lets' extend out the maximum energy of Ash to 310 energy (say you picked up some energy orbs, or you have Focus, or whatever). At this value Ash with Blind Rage can cast Blade Storm twice for 27,462 damage. Ash without any mods at all can cast Bladestorm 3 times for a total of 20,700 damage, just 6,762 shy of what a modified Ash can do. That's a percentage difference of 32.6% from the base value when factoring in the energy per cast, meaning that a maximized Blind Rage is only actually slightly better than a maximized Intensify. SO THEN, to finally get around to answering the 'why' of your question, the reason you would use Transient Fortitude over Blind Rage is because it does not actively subtract from its' own potential by limiting the amount of times a power can be cast. Unless the amount of damage a power does is derived by the duration it is active, Transient Fortitude will always be an increase in damage of 0.55, where as because Blind Rage actively limits the amount of times a power can be used it is only an increase of damage by a 0.326 multiplier. Transient Fortitude increases your damage by a greater value than Blind Rage in conditions where energy per cast is important. Unless you are literally swimming in Energy Orbs or Energy Vampire, and unless power duration is a factor, Transient Fortitude should yield more overall damage, much more reliably.